Goading
by Britactfan39
Summary: Boyd thinks Grace has deliberately put herself in danger and he's not at all happy about it.


**Author's note** :- One shot very, very much M rated so if that's not your thing you need to stop now. Based on Multi-storey S3 E1/2. I own nothing.

Goading 1/1

"What the hell where you thinking?" Boyd shouted storming into Grace's office slamming the door behind him. He'd been in his office waiting for the others to leave quietly seething at her complete inability to realise what she'd done. Now they'd gone he couldn't hold back any longer.

"What?"

"Howard Boyson...stone gate security...going around..."

"I found our mystery man. You and Mel didn't want to listen. It's within my remit to investigate a little too. I know you don't want to be working this case but..."

"That's what you think this is about? Fuck sake you can be so bloody...so bloody you at times."

"Boyd you're starting to irritate me now. You need to take a couple of steps back because you clearly started this argument inside your own head and only let me in on it half way through. I've no idea what the hell you're talking about." Grace shouted back staring him straight in the eye as she did seeing raw anger laced with fear cross his eyes. 2 minutes before she'd been thinking about a hot bath and a cold glass of wine now she was in the middle of some crisis he'd invented involving her.

"You call up some random reporter. He calls you back, you know he'll have looked you up between calls, probably seen what you look like, knows who you are. He says hey just go to my deserted storage unit in the middle of the night on your own and you just go? You didn't even call any of us to tell us where you were you just jump in the car and go meet some random manger in a back of beyond storage building full of confined windowless spaces and..." Boyd shouted the images thrown up when he had heard what she'd done still terrifying him. She had no idea how men looked at her. He did. He saw it and it made him insanely jealous at times. The idea she'd been in a situation where she could have been in danger because he hadn't listened to her and she wanted to help was more than he could cope with. She'd tried to tell him and he'd ignored her, brushed her off with promises he'd look later and that had put her in the situation she'd been in.

"Boyd what did you think was going to happen? That this stone gate guy was going to have a psychic moment and realise I was on to him, which actually I wasn't at that point, and come after me!" Grace snapped the scoff he gave making her stare angrily at him.

"No! I think what happens if you do something stupid like that and instead of some mild mannered manager you meet someone who takes one look at you sees how drop dead gorgeous you are and thinks he can take what he wants because he knows you're alone with him in a building full of fucking rooms with padlocks!"

"Boyd I'm not Mel or Frankie, I'm not some beautiful 30 something who could make anyone..."

"Bullshit!"

"Now you're just being ridiculous I'm going home. I'm sorry this case is so hard for you and I'm here for you if you want to talk about it but I'm not listening to you go all caveman on me because you feel out of control." Grace shouted back having had enough of the whole thing and desperate for the hot bath she'd been thinking about.

"This isn't about the fucking case!" Boyd snapped stopping her as she reached for her coat gripping her wrists "You just don't get it do you? You're beautiful Grace, you're everything any guy would want and you put yourself in these situations because you have some warped view of yourself and think because you're not 30 it makes you safe. News flash. It doesn't and if anything happened to you I'd...I'd not..."

"You'd not what? Want the paperwork? The home office enquiry?"

"No. No more!"

"No more what?" Grace asked as she pulled her wrists free and tried to move but he wouldn't move instead backing her toward the wall as she felt an intoxicating mixture of fear and desire.

"No more of this. I swear I'll show you exactly what you can do to a man." Boyd replied his lips colliding with hers as her back made contact with the wall. He'd expected her to resist, at least at first, to try to regain control but instead she was kissing him back, moaning softly as his lips moved down her neck and her body pressed against his.

"Fuck me Peter...oh god fuck me..." Grace gasped no longer able to control anything about herself. She wanted him. She didn't care where they were all she wanted was to feel his raw male hardness that was pressing against her stomach inside her. "You told me you were going to show me what I could do to a man was that all talk?"

"All talk? You have got to be fucking joking." Boyd replied turning her so she was facing the wall nudging her forward as she spread her hands for support. Pushing her skirt around her waist he freed himself from his trousers and not bothering to remove her panties he pushed them aside plunging into her with a force that instantly made her cry out.

"Oh god yes just like that, harder, harder and faster Peter fuck me like you know you want to." Grace cried moving back against him with each thrust her climax building at a pace that left her trembling.

"You're so fucking tight. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll not be able to walk properly for a week."

"Oh god yes...yes Peter ride it out with me cum inside me I want to feel it I..."

"Don't...ever...do...anything...so...oh fuck you feel so good when that happens!" Boyd cried as she came around his length and he filled her with a few erratic thrusts and fell against her back.

For a moment they stood the wall being the only thing holding them up as he gently kissed the back of her neck wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't ever do that to me again Gracie. You knew exactly how I'd react when I heard you went to that place alone."

"And you knew I was never in any danger really you played along if you had really thought something could have happened you'd have called me out on it in front of the others."

"I'm sorry I should have listened to you."

"Yes you should."

"But did you have to be quite so vicious in your punishment."

"It's been a long time since nothing mattered but screwing each other senseless. I knew this would make you just angry enough to not give a damn about anything else."

"Yes, you're way too good at playing with me at times Doctor Foley." Boyd smiled as he turned her in his arms and kissed her making her smile against his lips.

"Are you complaining? Are you saying you don't want to play anymore?" Grace asked loving how quickly he shook his head. They'd never lost the edge that had brought them together almost three years ago. The first time they'd made love it had been raw and angry and now once in a while they like to goad each other into a re-enactment. Their sex life more was diverse and satisfying than any she'd had before but sometimes they both needed that rawness and acted accordingly. "I love you let's go home."

"Only if we're going home together. That was amazing but I want to make love to you later and remind you just how perfect we are no matter what it's like."

"Umm I love your recovery rate Peter. Let's go I want a hot bath and a glass of wine and I want you to share both with me."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Boyd smiled giving her a final kiss before helping her on with her coat and taking her hand. "I love you too Gracie. Always have and always will."


End file.
